


A student's dread

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Happy Birthday, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It can happen to anyone.
Relationships: Error 404/Looming Deadline
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	A student's dread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



The student watched horrified as the page loaded. Or didn’t load.

The computer hadn’t frozen, his music was still playing in the background, but the site didn’t appear. Seconds ticked by, closer and closer to the deadline. He _needed_ to get the assignment in and didn’t understand why the professor insisted on submitting work though their student accounts.

Then the page loaded!

Or didn’t.

The error 404 mocks him.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with works like this takes time and effort, which I do not know if I have.


End file.
